Baked to Perfection
by Wild Rhov
Summary: Freed ruined a cake he had hoped to make to celebrate Laxus' return. Laxus has a better idea about how to use up all that sweet, creamy frosting. Rather than eating cake, he wants to "devour" the cook.


_Fraxus Week 2015, Day 1: Cooking and Baking_

 _Book cover art by infinite-atmosphere. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.  
_

* * *

 **Baked to Perfection**

a _Fairy Tail_ fanfic

by Rhov

"Dammit! Shit!"

Laxus was still outside Freed's house when he heard the scream followed by something crashing and breaking. He rushed forward, worried for his teammate. For Freed to yell like that, it must be really bad. The guy _never_ cussed.

Laxus burst through the door, lightning sparking out of control with his emotions, and ran to where he could already smell Freed's cologne. It was mixed with smoke, something on fire, and that only worried Laxus even more. If that bratty pyromaniac did _anything_ to hurt his Freed…

In the kitchen, he saw a mess. There were dirty bowls, measuring cups, and spilled flour. Someone had thrown a cake pan against the wall, denting the bricks, with a charred dessert now splattered in blackened crumbles all over the floor. Freed sat slumped over the kitchen counter wearing an apron. When he looked up, he had tears in his eyes and green hair stuck to his wet face.

"L-Laxus," he snuffled. "I ruined it. All that work, and I ruined it."

Laxus let out a sigh at seeing he was safe. He stepped over the ruined, burned cake and up to Freed. "You were trying to bake a cake?" he said, part question, part statement.

"I … I wanted … you were coming back home today and … w-we used to celebrate that. Me and Ever and Bickslow, we used to celebrate. They're too _busy_ now with boyfriends and girlfriends and … and I'm left alone. So I wanted to bake you a cake like we used to do. I _never_ ruin desserts," he cried in frustration and humiliation.

Laxus patted him on the head. "You're an excellent cook, Freed. Accidents happen."

"But … I can't fix it … a-and you're h-home now, and there's nothing."

"I wouldn't say that."

Laxus noticed a bowl of whipped frosting set to the side, waiting for the cake it would never cover. Laxus dipped a finger in it, then smeared it over Freed's wet cheek. It earned him a gasp of shock just before Laxus leaned in and licked it up, frosting, tears, and all.

"A little salty for my palate," Laxus smirked. "How about … here?" He swiped another scoop and covered Freed's mouth like white lipstick. Freed was about to speak, but Laxus silenced him, kissing, licking the sweetness up, and leaving Freed blushing. "Much better," he purred.

"L-Laxus," he whispered in awe. Only one man in the world could light up his life even out of the deepest darkness, and that was the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Feed it to me," Laxus ordered, sitting beside him at the kitchen counter and looking at Freed with narrow, dominating eyes. "Feed me the frosting you made just for me. I want to enjoy it."

Freed gulped hard. He looked at the bowl, then up to Laxus. Hesitantly, he dipped his finger in.

"Yes, like that," Laxus encouraged.

Freed brought his hand close, and suddenly Laxus grabbed his wrist. Those electric blue eyes gazed hazily at him. Laxus leaned forward, wrapped his lips around Freed's finger, and sucked off the frosting. He lapped around and around, licking all the sugary sweetness. Freed choked up and tried to pull back, but Laxus tightened his grip. He gazed up darkly, warning Freed not to disobey him. Obediently, Freed held still, shivering as Laxus lathed his finger, sucking erotically, making Freed sweat with desire. He could feel the soft tongue swirl on him and saliva began to drip down his palm to his wrist. Freed's thighs twisted with desire, and his trousers felt far too tight.

Finally Laxus pulled off, giving a last flick of the tongue across the tip. He smirked in amusement at the melting desire in Freed's face.

"Baked to perfection," he whispered. "Who needs cake when I can _devour_ the cook?"

Freed gulped and quietly groaned.

Laxus licked his lips. "Feed me, Freed. Give me the dessert I _really_ want."

He moaned as his whole body shivered from the deep, dangerous words.

"Bed. Now."

Freed scrambled, tearing off his clothes as he went. He slid into the bed, knowing Laxus liked to have him already naked and ready. He had expected as much and prepared himself ahead of time. He just did not think they would get to this part of the celebration until late, after drinks, cake, and hearing all about Laxus' solo mission.

Laxus stomped in like a thunderstorm, and in his hand was the bowl of frosting.

"What…?" Freed began.

"You worked hard on this. I wouldn't want it to go to waste."

Laxus set the bowl on the bed and settled down, taking off his shirt but leaving on his pants. He scooped up the frosting and smeared it over Freed's nipple. The green-haired man gave a loud gasp, realizing what he had planned before Laxus leaned over and sucked hard. Freed arched up, feeling cold, creamy frosting and burning hot lips.

"I like savoring everything you prepare for me."

He scooped out more, rubbed it over the other nipple, and sucked that off as well. Freed groaned and felt himself stiffening.

"Everything you make, Freed." He scooped half a handful of frosting out and began to delicately cover Freed's cock, painting it white. "Everything created by you tastes incredible."

"Laxus!" he cried out in desire.

"I want to taste all of it!" he sneered, and Laxus dived down, sucking on him.

Freed cried out and trembled. His fists clenched at the sheets as his body squirmed over the bed, overwhelmed and enjoying it so much.

Laxus licked all around, tasting sugar, precum, and Freed's unique muskiness. Sweet, salty, bitter, it all blended.

"So good," he groaned. Some of the frosting was melting with Freed's flushed body heat and dripped down. Laxus watched as the slurry of white oozed toward the small pucker. "It's dripping. Wouldn't want the frosting to go to waste."

He grabbed Freed's hips and hoisted him up effortlessly. Freed nearly folded on himself, helpless in this awkward position. All he could do was pant hard and watch submissively as Laxus' mouth went even lower.

"Ah … n- …"

Before he could protest, Laxus licked him, letting his flat tongue drag over, licking across the rim, along the edge of the balls, and gliding around the base of the cock.

"Damn, you taste good!" Then he went down again, tonguing around the puckering rim and right into the hole. He pulled back suddenly and looked down at Freed with amusement. "You prepared yourself," he realized, tasting it when his tongue dipped inside.

Freed went bright red and looked away. "I figured … if you wanted it…"

He was dropped unceremoniously, and Laxus suddenly surged up on top of him, knocking the frosting to the side.

"You sexy little cook," he grinned with a predatory gleam in his eyes as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. "Don't tell me you burned the cake because you chocked it full of aphrodisiacs."

Freed's flushed face went deathly pale. "Ack … how … how did you know?"

"I smelled it immediately. Idiot." He slid his cock along Freed, stroking him, frotting aggressively. "Like you need that shit. The day I don't want to slam into your ass the minute I get home from a long mission all alone, without you always pampering me, is the day I should retire for good from the magic world and become a monk or something."

Slowly, he guided himself down and pressed inside. Freed let out a shuddering groan of pleasure as he was filled, stretched, and that heat entered him.

"So … good," Laxus grunted. "Fuck desserts. This is the best part of a welcome-home celebration."

Their movements matched, Freed's thin but corded body arching up into Laxus' bulky, towering body. Then Laxus grabbed Freed and flipped them, rolling almost to the edge of the bed. Freed sat on top, thrusting down, and threw his head back to release a long, quivering moan.

"Delicious," Laxus smiled in approval. "Stir the batter good, cook. I'm gonna decorate your insides with my own special _frosting_."

Freed clawed into Laxus' chest, and he felt tight hands on his hips, so gripping they bruised. Laxus slammed him harder down onto his cock, wanting more of Freed, faster, harder, rougher.

"L-Laxus!" he cried out, with profanity he never used except in the bedroom when it was just them, and Laxus thrust away all of his propriety.

As Laxus felt himself nearing, he stroked Freed's cock again, now sticky with sugar but slippery with precum. Freed opened his mouth in a silent scream as he erupted over Laxus' chest, floating, buzzing, light as angel cake.

It took Laxus a little longer. He flipped them back around and bore down hard, going at the frantic speed he needed. He let out three bestial grunts before clenching his teeth and slamming in hard, stilling as he filled Freed and heard the soft moan of pleasure already turning sleepy. Then he sank, head dizzy with sated lust and a sugar buzz.

"Damn sweets," he grumbled. He pulled back, heard a groan from Freed as he slipped out, and then toppled down onto his side next to his green-haired lover. "You're gonna pay for that."

Freed still had his eyes closed in bliss. "For what?"

"I've got a hell of a sugar rush now. I'm taking it out on you."

Freed chuckled softly, roll over, rose onto an elbow, and grinned down at the blond. "Why do you think I bake you a cake every time? I love when you're hyper on sugar."

"Bitch," Laxus laughed as his scheming.

"But this time it isn't fair." Freed leaned over the edge of the bed, picked up the frosting bowl, and looked at what was left. "I didn't get any. It's not fair if you're hyper and I'm not."

Laxus already had a seductively sly smile. "Oh? Are you planning on doing something about that?"

Freed looked at the frosting, then down at Laxus, and the curve on his lips was filled with all the deviously creative things he could scheme. He scooped up a finger of frosting and let his tongue play over his lip as he decided where he could start.

Laxus snarled salaciously at Freed's erotic, silent gaze, and repeated in a whisper, "Delicious."

 **The End**


End file.
